Πρότυπο:Κουτί πληροφοριών χαρακτήρα/Μπομπ Σφουγγαράκης Τετραγωνοπαντελονής
- Εκδοχές▾= - 1ος Κύκλος=200px - 2ος Κύκλος▾= - Εκδοχή 1=200px - Εκδοχή 2=150px - ▾= - 3ος Κύκλος=150px - 4ος Κύκλος▾= - Εκδοχή 1=150px - Εκδοχή 2=150px }} - ▾= - 5ος Κύκλος=150px - 6ος Κύκλος=200px - ▾= - 7ος Κύκλος=150px - 8ος Κύκλος=150px - ▾= - 9ος Κύκλος▾= - Εκδοχή 1=150px - Εκδοχή 2=150px }} - 10ος Κύκλος=150px - ▾= - 11ος Κύκλος=200px - Ταινίες▾= - Η Ταινία=200px - Έξω απ'τα Νερά του▾= - Κανονικά=200px - CGI=200px }} }} - ▾= - Τα Χριστούγεννα του Μπομπ Σφουγγαράκη=200px }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} - Στολές 1▾= - Κράνος νερού=200px - Κολύμπι▾= - 1=200px - 2=200px - 3=200px - 4=200px - 5=200px - 6=200px - 7=200px - 8=200px - 9=200px }} - ▾= - Εισώρουχα▾= - 1=200px - 2=200px }} - Γυμνός=200px - ▾= - Ψάρεμα τσούχτρας▾= - 1=200px - 2=200px - 3=200px - 4=200px }} - Επίδεσμοι▾= - 1=200px - 2=200px - 3=200px }} - ▾= - Κεραία=200px - Καπέλα▾= - Καουμπόι▾= - 1=200px - 2=200px - 3=200px }} - ΤΚ▾= - 1=200px - 2=200px }} - Καπελάκι=200px - Αγρότης=200px - ▾= - Green Foam Hat= - Glove= - Chef= - ▾= - Top hat= - Helmet▾= - 1= - 2= - 3= }} - Headband▾= - 1= - 2= - 3= - 4= }} - ▾= - Santa▾= - 1= - 2= }} - Visor= - Jellyfish= - Birthday= - ▾= - Chum Bucket= - Propeller Hat▾= - 1= - 2= - 3= }} - ▾= - Green= - Teacher= - Airplane▾= - 1= - 2= }} - ▾= - Liter patrol= - Fez= - Miner▾= - 1= - 2= }} - Wig= - ▾= - Bowl helmet= - Headset= - Painter= - ▾= - Army= - Construction= - Shower= - ▾= - Goofy Goober= }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} - Κατασκευή▾= - 1= - 2= }} - ▾= - Mermaid Man▾= - 1= - 2= - 3= }} - ▾= - Hall monitor= - Maniac= - Robe= - ▾= - Spacesuit= - Boots= - Anchor arms▾= - 1= - 2= }} - ▾= - Fancy▾= - Tall= - Normal▾= - 1= - 2= - 3= }} - Doctor= }} - Dutchman▾= - 1= - 2= }} - Karate▾= - Full= - Hat= - Gloves= }} - ▾= - Sick= - Squidward's shirt= - Grandpa= - ▾= - Sidekick= - Breakfast Biters= - ▾= - Groucho= - Cape= - Kuddly Krab▾= - Normal= - Crab= }} - ▾= - Patrick= - Viking= - Chef▾= - 1= - 2= - 3= }} - ▾= - Cheerleader= - Angel= - Sideburns= - ▾= - Komedy Krab= - Pirate▾= - 1= - 2= - 3= }} - ▾= - Burglar▾= - 1= - 2= }} - Krabby Patty= - ▾= - Super Band= - Fry Cook Games= - ▾= - Carmen Miranda= - Braces= - ▾= - Mermaid Man's Belt= - Rock= - ▾= - Backpack= - Fishing= - Colonial= - ▾= - Coach= - P&P= - Vibrating shoes= - ▾= - Flower= - Krabby Patty Burglar= - ▾= - Backwards Shirt= - Inflatable Pants= - ▾= - Mr. Krabs= - Steak= - Lawyer= - ▾= - Krabby O'Mondays= - Medieval= - ▾= - Hotel= - Kidnapper▾= - 1= - 2= }} - Painter= - ▾= - Blindfolded= - Magician= - Royalty= - ▾= - Biker= - PJs▾= - 1= - 2= }} - Shower= - Easter= - ▾= - Valentine's Day= - Army▾= - 1= - 2= }} - Picture= - ▾= - SpongeGloss= - Super Krusty Krab= - ▾= - Fry Boy= - Summer Camp= - ▾= - Best Friend Shirt= - Band▾= - 1= - 2= }} - ▾= - Gladiator▾= - 1= - 2= }} - Sunscreen coat= - ▾= - Hazmat= - Gorilla= - Press= - ▾= - No shoes or socks= - Rich= - Police= - ▾= - Wrestler= - Ballerina= - Customer▾= - 1= - 2= }} - ▾= - Jeans= - Round pants= - Feather Friends= }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} - ▾= - Outfits 2▾= - Guard= - Woman= - Dance▾= - 1= - 2= }} - Wringer= - ▾= - Septic Worker= - Star= - Hippy= - ▾= - Parade= - Duke= - Flower shirt= - ▾= - Abrasive side= - Goggles= - Squilvia= - ▾= - Monkey= - Heath= - Golfer= - ▾= - Sentimental= - Winter= - Grown-up= - ▾= - Opera= - Underwear goggles= - Maid= - ▾= - Reading glasses= - Check-in= - ▾= - Jellion glasses= - Gas mask▾= - 1= - 2= }} - ▾= - Le Squish= - Boxing= - Robot= - ▾= - Trainee= - Prison= - Skirt= - Weenie= - ▾= - Battlefield= - Gardener= - Yodeler= - ▾= - Jungle= - Roller skates= - ▾= - SpongeLock Holmes= - Wizard= - ▾= - Post-Goofy Goober= - ▾= - Visor Glasses= - Driver= - ▾= - Overworked= - Female= - Party= - ▾= - Bunny= - OK Glove= - Lab Coat= }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} - Forms▾= - Dry▾= - 1= - 2= - 3= - 4= - 5= - 6= }} - Z= - Squished= - Thick= - ▾= - 5:00 Shadow= - Purple▾= - Normal= - Bi-clops= - Big= }} - Blue= - ▾= - Orange= - Green= - Small= - ▾= - Squidward▾= - 1= - 2= }} - Big▾= - 1= - 2= - 3= - 4= - 5= - 6= - ▾= - 7= - 8= - 9= - 10= - 11= }} }} - Muscular▾= - 1= - 2= - 3= - ▾= - N= - Brain= - Snail= - Suds▾= - 1= - 2= - 3= - 4= - 5= }} - Seal= - ▾= - Mailbox= - Liquid▾= - 1= - 2= - 3= }} - Texas= - ▾= - Surfboard= - Beard▾= - 1= - 2= }} - Mustache▾= - 1= - 2= - 3= - 4= - 5= - 6= - 7= }} - ▾= - Melted= - Wide= - No Eyelashes= - ▾= - Eyebrows= - Radio= - Ashes▾= - 1= - 2= }} - #1= - ▾= - Treat= - ?= - U= - SquidBob= - ▾= - Mass of Characters= - Fungus= - ▾= - Burnt▾= - 1= - 2= - 3= - 4= }} - Frozen▾= - 1= - 2= }} - Bug Bitten= - ▾= - Black Eye= - Survival▾= - 1= - 2= }} - ▾= - Red= - "Normal"= - Mr. Krabs= - ▾= - Mrs. Puff= - Splinter= - Bones= - ▾= - Sun Bleached= - Caramel Covered= - ▾= - Twister= - Reading Glasses= - ▾= - Check-in= - Stop-motion▾= - Normal= - Big= }} - ▾= - Weird face▾= - 1= - 2= - 3= - 4= - 5= - 6= - 7= - 8= - 9= }} - Ran over= - Juice Man= - ▾= - Cyclops= - Dragon= - Moldy Sponge= - ▾= - Ghost= - Speaker= - Putty spiral= - ▾= - Kenny= - Washing machine= - ▾= - Invincibubble= }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} - Ages▾= - Prebirth= - Baby▾= - 1= - 2= - 3= - 4= - 5= }} - Kindergarten= - ▾= - Kid= - Old▾= - 1= - 2= }} - Bones= }} }} }} }} |γένος = Αρσενικό |χρώμα = Κίτρινο (με ανοιχτά λαδιές πράσινες τρύπες) |χρώμα-ματιών = Μπλε |είδος = Σφουγγάρι |φίλοι = Πάτρικ Αστέρης Καλαμάρης Πλοκάμιας Σάντυ Φουντούκη Ευγένιος Χ. Καβούρης Γκάρι Σαλιγκάρι ο οποιοσδήποτε άλλος για εκείνον |κατοικία = Οδός Κοραλιού 124, Βυθός του Μπικίνι, Ειρηνικός Ωκεανός |επαγγέλματα = Ψήστης στον Τραγανό Κάβουρα (1998 ή 1999http://spongebob.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:120d/The_Series_and_Movie_Date_Proof - σήμερα) ΤαμίαςΤα Φύκια είναι Πάντα πιο ΠράσιναΤο Ρεπό του Καλαμάρη ΣερβιτόροςΟ Καλαμαρίλιαμ επιστρέφειΜάνατζερ του Τραγανού Κάβουρα 2Μπομπ ο Σφουγγαράκης: Η Ταινία Δημιουργός και βραχυπρόθεσμος ιδιοκτήτης του καταστήματος με τις Όμορφες Πάτι Ιδιοκτήτης του Τραγανού ΚάβουραΧαμός για Πάτι Σκηνοθέτης της Ταινίας των Γοργόνου και Αγοριού ΠεταλίδαΓοργόνος και Πεταλίδας Μάνατζερ του Τραγανού ΚάβουραΟ Υπεύθυνος Συλλέκτης Λαμπερών Αντικειμένων στον Τραγανό ΚάβουραΜάχη στον Βυθό του Μπικίνι ΔεσμοφύλακαςΑπόδραση από τη Φυλακή Εκπαιδευτής Οδηγών στη Φυλακή του Βυθού του ΜπικίνιΔουλειά για το Καλοκαίρι |γονείς=Μάργκαρετ Τετραγωνοπαντελονή (μητέρα) Χάρολντ Τετραγωνοπαντελονή (πατέρας) |παππούδες = Παππούς Τετραγωνοπαντελονής |γιαγιάδες = Γιαγιά Τετραγωνοπαντελονή |uncles = Σερμ Τετραγωνοπαντελονής Κάπτεν Μπλε Τετραγωνοπαντελονής |cousins = Stanley S. Squarepants BlackJack SquarePants Todd SquarePants Larry SquarePants |ancestors = SpongeBuck SquarePants Primitive Sponge SpongeGar |grandchildren = Unnamed Grandson |descendants = SpongeTron |friends= Patrick Star (best friend) Squidward Tentacles (sometimes, mostly one-sided on SpongeBob's side) Sandy Cheeks Wormy (sometimes) Puffy Fluffy Mrs. Puff (sometimes) Larry the Lobster Mermaid Man Barnacle Boy Flying Dutchman Pearl Krabs King Neptune Mindy Scooter Old Man Jenkins Mr. Bakerman Rrarrg ("The Monster Who Came to Bikini Bottom") Other Bikini Bottom People |pets= (snail) Mrs. Wormsley Lary Rex Jerry Puffy Fluffy Junior |employer= ("Welcome to the Chum Bucket") ("Squilliam Returns") Carl ("Selling Out") |enemies= (sometimes) Squidward Tentacles (sometimes, mostly one-sided on Squidward's side) Flats the Flounder Bubble Bass Man Ray Dirty Bubble Jack M. Crazyfish Tattletale Strangler Udon Dennis DoodleBob The Bubble Poppin' Boys The Evil Syndicate (The Syndicate) The Mawgu Mrs. Puff (she wanted to get rid of him due to annoyance just a lot like ) Old Man Jenkins ("The Sponge Who Could Fly") BlackJack SquarePants (during his childhood) Patrick Star (sometimes) |interests= Jellyfishing Music Blowing bubbles Krabby Patty flipping at the Krusty Krab Dancing Hanging out at Goo Lagoon Sandboarding Karate training Reading Spending time with his friends |education= Currently in Mrs. Puff's Boating School Bikini Bottom School during childhood High School Middle School |awards= 374 consecutive Employee Of The Month Awards (in the Movie) Many of Awards 75 Good Noodle Stars 14 Nice Awards Most artistic or Most clumsy (awarded in High School) |first-appearance = "Help Wanted" |portrayer= Tom Kenny }} |SpongeBob SquarePants (character)|Category:Main characters Category:Video game characters Category:SpongeBob's family Category:SpongeBob SquarePants|}} en:Template:Character/SpongeBob SquarePants es:Bob Esponja Pantalones Cuadrados de:SpongeBob Schwammkopf ru:Губка Боб pl:SpongeBob Kanciastoporty (postać) fr:Bob l'éponge it:SpongeBob SquarePants nl:SpongeBob SquarePants cy:SpynjBob Pantsgwâr zh-tw:海綿寶寶 (人物) ar:سبونج بوب سكوير بانتز (شخصية) id:SpongeBob SquarePants (karakter) pt-br:Bob Esponja en:SpongeBob SquarePants (character) hr:Spužva Bob Skockani (lik) uk:Губка Боб Квадратні Штани